Del otro lado
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Una simple coincidencia del destino, un inevitable encuentro; junto a ese viejo árbol, ellos se reunían para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, aunque supieran desde el comienzo que era algo prohibido ¿Por qué él, siendo un terrorífico monstruo, y ella, un torpe y simple eriza, debían enamorarse?


Hola a todos. Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, con lo que me gustan las historias.

_**Disclaimer:** _Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño y a **SEGA Corporation.**

_**Advertencia:**_ **AU (universo alterno).**

* * *

**_E_**_sta historia transcurre, en un lejano lugar perdido en los confines del tiempo. Un reino en donde a la gente vivía en armonía y tranquilidad, guiados por sus amados reyes y la familia real, siendo bendecidos por la prosperidad y la felicidad._

_Pero por capricho de un poderoso brujo, el más joven y amado príncipe, quien había nacido bajo un árbol de frutos rojos, fue maldecido con una horrible apariencia y poseer la juventud eterna. Llevando consigo esa aterradora imagen hasta el final de sus días…_

_Incluso llevando aquella condena sobre sus hombros, el príncipe sería capaz que el motivo de su estancia valía la pena al conocer a alguien especial, y esa misma joven sería capaz de romper su maldición…. Siendo liberados de la "eternidad"._

_Y vivir en un mundo en donde ellos dos podrían ser felices._

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

En el corazón del pueblo, cerca de los alrededores de la torre de reloj, que eran coloreados por un brillante cielo azul, había una pequeña panadería que era visitada por todos los ciudadanos. La fragancia dulce llegaba hasta los confines del pueblo, invitando a todo aquel transeúnte a que probase los postres.

Con el usual sentimiento de felicidad en esos fríos días, la dueña de la tienda comenzó a preparar su postre favorito ¡puesto que ese día era un día especial! Una vieja vendría a visitarla y su deber era agasajarla con el mejor de los platillos. Sin embargo, los constantes clientes parecían estar empecinados en comprar sus delicias.

Ni modo, su vida personal tendría que pasar a un segundo plano. Todo sea por los clientes; mientras que ellos supieran lo sabrosos que son sus platillos, Amy no podía pedir más.

—Disfrute su pedido. —mencionó la joven cocinera con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, deseándole un buen día a la coneja.

Cuando estuvo completamente sola suspiró aliviada ¡A penas era mediodía y ya había vendido muchos dulces! Esa era una buena señal de que hoy sería un buen día; sonriendo por sus propias fantasías, decidió retomar su platillo mientras elegía los mejores frutos para hacerlo: las manzanas de intenso color rojizo.

_«Siempre es delicioso comerlas. »_ Pensaba mientras una tímida sonrisa se posaba en su rostro antes de comer una rodaja de la fruta, degustando su dulzura natural. Aquello era mucho mejor que cualquier otro postre que pudiese preparar.

—Cada día me sorprendes más. —dijo una voz femenina, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado en aquel lugar.

Por un simple descuido, Amy Rose comenzó a ahogarse por la fruta. Si no fuere porque tomó un poco de agua, no deseaba imaginar lo que le hubiera pasado; más no por ello estaba enojada con aquella individuo que acaba de llegar. Claro que no, nunca podría enfadarse con ella.

Tosió un poco antes de volver a hablar con normalidad. —¡Rouge! Vaya susto que me has dado. —decía al llevar una mano hasta su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Recostando todo su peso sobre uno de las paredes—. Creí que vendrías al anochecer…

La murciélago de mirada turquesa sonrió. —No estoy acostumbrada a salir a la luz del día, pero por ti pequeña puedo hacer una excepción. —finalizó con un tono coqueto, ganando un sonrojo por parte de la eriza—. ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó al tomar asiento en un descuidado.

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?

—¿Preguntar sobre mi estado?—. La peli-rosada asintió sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro. —Podríamos decir que he estado un tanto _ocupada _con un Coleccionista de joyas. —respondió al cruzarse de piernas, revelando un poco de piel gracias a su ajustado vestido de satén y seda; pero eso no parecía importarle a su amiga.

—Oh. ¿Y es apuesto?

—No.

—¿No?—. Amy se mostró desilusionada. Había tenido la mínima esperanza de que su amiga Rouge sentara cabeza y abandonaría esa vida llena de vicios y promiscuidad_. «No Amy, no es correcto que pienses así. Recuerda que es tu amiga. »_ Pensaba mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro; siempre apoyaría a la murciélago, pasara lo que pasara. —¿Podrías decirme más sobre esa persona?

Los hermosos ojos turquesas, ocultos tras unas largas y arqueadas pestañas oscuras, comenzaron a brillar. —A decir verdad, no esperaba que preguntases algo como eso…

Dos halos rosados se posaron en sus mejillas. —Oh. ¿Estoy siendo algo indiscreta? Discúlpame por favor.

—Rose, no deberías tomar todo en serio. Y más viniendo de alguien como yo. —decía entre risas—. Así que, ¿deseas saber algo más sobre el hombre que invade mis pensamientos?

—Solo si tú lo deseas.

—Cariño, somos amigas ¿no es así?—. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. —Pues ahí lo tienes. Siempre estaré dispuesta a compartir mis secretos contigo, porque sé perfectamente que los guardarás como si fuesen tuyos. —mencionó con una mirada dulce en el rostro—. Su nombre, por lo que he podido descubrir, es Knuckle. Knuckle the Equidna.

—¿Knuckle? Vaya, suena muy importante…

Rouge rió por lo bajo. —No te guíes solo por ello, porque él es un cabeza hueca.

—¡Rouge!

—¿Qué? No he dicho nada más que la verdad y tú deberías confiar en mi palabra.

Amy se removió incomoda en su lugar. La murciélago tenía un punto, y estaba en lo correcto, sin embargo, sus convicciones aparecieron y las defendería completamente. —S-sí, pero… no es correcto hablar así de una persona que no puede defenderse.

—¡Oh es verdad! Olvide que estoy frente a una niña buena y correcta. —dijo en un tono burlón, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. No pediré disculpas porque es lo que pienso, sin embargo, me abstendré de hacer algunos comentarios por ti. ¿Te parece bien?

—Gracias, Rouge. —decía en el mismo tono que la peli-blanca; riéndose divertidas al final.

Antes de que Rouge continuase con sus relatos, pudo ver por el rabillo de su ojo como los pueblerinos miraban despectivamente la panadería. _«Debe de ser por mí… »_ Pensaba con un tanto aburrida, ese desprecio que recibía de la gente era moneda corriente para ella. _«Eso es porque no saben apreciar a una verdadera mujer de mundo. »_ Jugueteó con las pulseras de oro que adornaban sus muñecas. Si debía ser sincera consigo misma, no le importaba las miradas o comentarios que pudiese recibir ¡ni existían para ella! Pero, perjudicar a la eriza era algo que no se podía perdonar.

Amy se preocupó por el repentino silencio de su amiga. —¿Rouge? ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al aproximársele, moviendo una de sus manos por delante de su rostro.

—Ah… sí. Solo estaban pensando en unas joyas y creo que olvidé todo lo demás. —respondió aparentando tener ese porte seguro y despreocupado.

—¿Segura?

—Por supuesto, _rosadita._

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que me llamaste así.

—¿Qué puedo decir? De repente, me he sentido un tanto nostálgica.

—Claro, si tú lo dices. —replicó entre risas.

—Por cierto ¿te molesta si te espero en tu habitación? Estar aquí hará que mi vestido quede impregnado por ese aroma dulce que despiden tus postres y yo cariño, soy todo menos dulce. —decía con un falso tono de molestia; ella era una gran actriz, y que la eriza fuera un tanto despistada ayudaba a la situación.

—Oh, eso. Por supuesto que no me molesta.

—Gracias—. Sin perder el tiempo, se levantó de su asiento y acomodó la falda corta de su vestido, al igual que sus guantes blancos. —Asegúrate de no hacerme esperar como el mes anterior.

Una expresión de vergüenza apareció en su rostro. —Lo-lo siento… ¡pero descuida! Hoy cerraré temprano. —mencionó sonriente—. Espérame Rouge, enseguida iré a casa.

Rouge sonrió amablemente, antes de llevar ambas manos hasta sus caderas. —Espero que tus palabras sean ciertas, no muchos me hacen esperar. —ultimó en un tono coqueto, para luego pasar a la habitación contigua y subir por las escaleras de madera al final de la misma. _«Creo que… algún día seré capaz de devolverte el favor. » _Pensaba mientras su mano se posaba en el barandal.

No podía evitarlo, aquella era una persona muy amable y bondadosa. Solo alguien como ella sería capaz de hablar sin tapujos, de manera sincera y amable, sin juzgarla por las decisiones que haya tomado en la vida o por la manera en que se divirtiera. En verdad, había sido una suerte el conocerla.

_"¡Fíjate por donde vas, mujerzuela!"_ Le había gritado una condesa al chocar con ella en la calle, ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, sin embargo, nunca se había imaginado que una niña saltaría a defenderla y le lanzase varias monedas de oro antes de tomar a Rouge por la muñeca y sacarla de ese lugar. Trayéndola aquí, a su panadería. Y le ayudara a curar la eriza de su pierna.

Esa fue la primera vez que Rouge se sintió como si fuese una pequeña perdida, buscando a su madre. _"No necesito tu compasión"_ fue lo único que le pudo decir, sintiéndose avergonzada de que alguien mucho más joven que ella la defendiera. Pero Amy solo sonrío antes de responderle que no lo hacía por compasión, sino por amabilidad… Aun podía recordar la frase que la eriza le había dicho luego de curarla: _"Puedes volver cuando quieras, siempre serás bien recibida aquí ¡Y probarás todos los postres que desees!"_ Y allí su vida cambió, como si alguien le diese un lugar que solo ella pudiera llenar. Pero, como era de esperarse, la murciélago solo bromeo al decir que volvería cuando dejase de estar ocupada.

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para deshacer aquellos pensamientos. Si había algo que Rouge odiaba, además de que tocasen sus preciosas y amadas gemas, era recordar el pasado. ¿De qué servía? Mejor era vivir el ahora_. «Esa chiquilla… es demasiado exasperante. »_ Abrió la puerta e ingresó como si se tratase de su propia casa. _«Pero… es demasiado buena para su propio bien. »_ Rió por lo bajo, antes de buscar algo con qué entretenerse.

Por su parte, Amy suspiró cansada al terminar de barrer el suelo de madera y cerrar las cortinas.

_«Solo será por hoy. ¡Mañana prometo hacer más dulces! » _Pensó luego de guardar los postres, manteniendo su entusiasmo y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro. «Me pregunto que estará haciendo Rouge… Solo espero que no intente quemar la cocina. » Recodar aquel episodio no era de su agrado. —Mejor iré a verla. —murmuró al dejar el delantal blanco sobre el mostrador.

Sin embargo, al hacerlo pudo notar algo que llamó su atención. Un brillante fruto rojizo, una manzana, sin cortar y pelar.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Si todas las manzanas estaban en la tarta. ¿Será que la había olvidado? Sí, era lo más probable. Al centrar toda su atención en Rouge, era algo tangible que se olvidase de esa manzana; con una sonrisa en el rostro, tomó la fruta entre sus manos.

—Que brillante. —decía en un murmullo antes de dar un mordisco, probando el dulzón de la misma. Pero antes de que continuase, escuchó un el sonido de unas copas estrellándose contra el suelo—. ¡Oh no! ¡Rouge!

La eriza corrió asustada hasta su vivienda, la cual se encontraba arriba de su tienda. Dejando nuevamente la manzana sobre el mostrador, sin tener las mismas condiciones de hace unos momentos…

Porque el intenso fruto de color rojizo tenía una pequeña mordida.

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-**

En el corazón del bosque.

Sobre los alrededores del pueblo, la naturaleza viva se veía cubierta por el velo de la noche, iluminados solamente por la brillante luz de luna, y el leve esplendor de las estrellas... un oscuro y antiguo secreto se escondía entre las sombras, el recóndito lugar más oscuro que pudiese existir en aquel lugar. Ocultándose de cualquier mirada ajena que pudiese atreverse a traspasar las barreras hacia lo desconocido.

Una horrenda criatura.

Una bestia que se acostumbró a su maldición, y ya había perdido toda clase de esperanzas para ser salvado.

Pero ¿aún era demasiado tarde para que ocurriese un milagro?

* * *

Bien. Espero poder actualizar este fic más seguido, aunque va a depender de la cantidad de personas que les guste, así que, diganme que les pareció y esas cosas... en sí, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso! Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo...

¡Nos vemos luego!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
